A Father and son day
by Kalnaman
Summary: Prequel to Reunited. Rossi has a father and son day with his son Matthew. I'd advise you to read Reunited first to understand this story.


**Father and son day**

By Kalnaman

Warnings: Some fluff. No spanking in this one, sorry but the boy in this story is just a toddler so…

A/N: This is for Sparx as I am using her vision. You need to read my story Reunited to understand this story. A special thanks to Acai for beta.

Summary: Rossi has a father and son day with his son Matthew.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Criminal Minds and I don't make any money from this story.

Rossi enjoyed his day off especially since it was rare that he had one, and was able be with his son a whole day. Since he was a rookie at the BAU he needed to work hard to be accepted by his senior agents, so he often worked overtime. His wife was happy too since she then was able to have a girl's night out with some friends of hers in the evening. The beginning of the day they would spend as a family at the park on a picnic. His son was very happy in the morning when he woke up to see his dad picking him up from his crib. Matthew hadn't been able to see his dad yesterday since Rossi had gone to work before his son had woken up, and had come back late at night when his son was sound asleep. "Daddy!" Matthew yelled happily while he wrapped his small arms around his daddy's neck. "Good morning, Buddy." Rossi said fondly while placing his son on the changing table. Even at almost three-years old his son was wearing diapers and his son hadn't made one sign of starting to want to use the potty, since he was scared of using one. Matthew wasn't scared of much but one thing he was scared off, for some weird reason was a potty and a toilet no matter what Rossi and his wife had told their son nothing helped. They hoped that he soon would get over the fear. Since they had planned to go to the park today Rossi wanted to wait to give his son a bath until evening because his son had this knack in getting all dirty when playing outside. He changed his diaper and dressed him in overalls and a blue T-shirt with Thomas the Train on it. Rossi had let his wife sleep in since she rarely was able to as she was often the one taking care of their son, who woke up early in the morning and kept his wife busy.

So Rossi took his son to the kitchen and put the toddler in the booster started to feed the boy porridge, although it wasn't an easy task since the boy was not so fond of that kind of breakfast. He wanted Cocoa Puffs as seen in the ads.

Matthew hammered his small fist on the table. "No! W'nt Cocoa uffs!"

Rossi had to hide the smile. It sounded so funny hearing his son call cocoa puffs uffs instead of puffs. But he had to look firm as he didn't want his son to see that he was amused by his son's antics. "Matthew Rossi. Behave." He said firmly. "I told you Cocoa Puffs is a no, no. Now be a good boy and open your mouth." Rossi put a spoon close to his son's mouth but Matthew was insisting on being stubborn and held his mouth closed firmly. "We can sit here all day son. We're not leaving the table until you've eaten your porridge, so if we have to sit here all day then we're not going to be able to go to the park."

Matthew gulped and looked shocked at his dad. He then tried to use his puppy dog eyes on his dad, but they weren't as affective on him as they were on his mother. So he reluctantly opened his eyes and let his dad feed him with the dreaded porridge. "Good boy."

oOo

At the picnic Matthew happily played baseball with his daddy while his mommy was reading a book. When Rossi had turned his back to his son to pick up the ball Matthew saw a man sitting on a bench playing a strange game. The boy hurried to the man and studied him and the game closely. "What are you playing?" the boy asked the stranger curiously.

The man studied down at the small boy. "I'm playing chess. Sadly with myself as I don't have a partner.

"Sorry. You teach me? Then I can be your patner." Even though Matthew was very good in his speech there was still some words he had problems to pronounce correctly like partner.

The man smiled fondly at the boy.

As Rossi turned around he was shocked that he couldn't see his son. "Matthew!" He called while looking around and then he noticed in horror that Matthew was talking to a stranger. He ran to them and scooped his son up in his arms and hugged him tight. He then pulled him away a little so he was able to look firmly into his son's eyes. "Matthew how many times have I told you not to wander off? You need to stay close to either mommy or daddy."

"S'rry, Daddy." Matthew said teary. Rossi hugged him and then walked with his son to join his wife on the blanket. He placed his son on his lap and gave him his bottle with water. Matthew suckled greedily and not before long Matthew was soon asleep on his daddy's lap.

The man with the chess game looked longingly at the little family until he saw a female headed his way. The woman hugged him and cried on his shoulder. "Ahh William, the doctor told me I'm not able to have any children." The man hugged her back while he once again looked at the little family over the woman's shoulder. Instead of fondly he looked a little jealous instead. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you at the doctor's office. You know me and doctors."

"I know William."

"We'll find a way to get a child, Diana. We'll find a way. I promise."

"I hope you're right. I want a little Reid in the house."

oOo

Rossi was right; Matthew was all dirty when they went home from their day in the park. He washed his son's hands before dinner and promised to give the boy a bath afterwards. Sure enough it was good that Rossi had waited to give his son a bath after dinner, because the boy had food all over himself including in his hair. Rossi picked his son out of the booster seat. "Come on buddy. It's bath time." Luckily Matthew wasn't scared of the bath tub. It was never hard for them to bathe the toddler though washing his hair was a different matter. So that's why Rossi dreaded the upcoming battle when he had to wash his son's hair. As soon as he'd undressed the boy he made sure the bath water had the right temperature and not too much water in the tub. He then placed the boy gently into the tub and handed him his favorite bath toy. Rossi stayed close to the tub to make sure his son was safe, while the boy splashed water everywhere so much that Rossi himself got wet. He couldn't get mad at that as his son was so happy and he hadn't the heart in spoiling his son's fun and happiness. It was nice to see a child play so innocently. He needed that because in his line of work he only saw horror and evilness. His son kept him sane. He didn't know what he would do if he ever should lose his son for some reason. After he'd let his son play for a few minutes he started to wash his son gently while making it a fun game, but as he started to wash his son's hair a once happy boy started to cry. Even though Rossi tried to make the hair washing like a game too Matthew still wasn't happy. So Rossi hurried to wash the food and dirt out of his son's hair and then took the crying boy up into his arms and talked soothingly to him. A few minutes later the boy stopped crying. He then placed Matthew on the changing table and diapered him. Sadly Rossi had forgotten to get some clean pajamas ready so he picked the toddler up into his arms again and placed the boy on the floor. But when he came back the boy ran away from him, the little toddler giggled when Rossi tried to catch him and the boy got away from him. Rossi had to chase his son all over the house, the boy had the time of his life, He was shrieking and giggling while his daddy got out of breath trying to catch his son, so he could dress him in his pajamas after the bath. After some hard chasing, Rossi was finally able to catch the boy, to him it felt like hours. The boy was laughing by now and it didn't get better when Rossi started to tickle him. "Hey, that's for trying to give me grey hair." Rossi said happily to the boy while he tickled him. He then took a seat on the couch and started to dress the boy in his pajamas. Since Rossi was very tired after the chase he placed his son in the play pen. Even though Matthew was too old for the play pen they still used it as the boy was a very curious boy, he was in everything and he tended to somehow be able to get out of the front door even though it was child proofed. They hadn't been able to make it Matthew proofed. The boy pouted when he was placed in the play pen but smiled brightly when his daddy handed his favorite teddy bear Mr. Sagan. Rossi then went to the kitchen to warm a bottle. They hadn't been able to stop Matthew from wanting his bottle, but at least the boy had never wanted to use a pacifier. When the bottle was ready he went back to his son and got him out of the play pen and carried him to the nursery and took a seat on the rocking chair and started to feed his son the bottle. Right before the bottle was empty Matthew was sound asleep in his daddy's arms. Rossi kept rocking in the rocking chair and enjoyed the father and son moment. He dreaded the day tomorrow as he knew the reality would return back in full force when he had to go back to the BAU. But he hoped that he soon would have another father and son day like today. He'd had a great time with his son and wife. He hoped that his wife had a great time with her friends as she hadn't very often time to have a girl's day out.

After about an hour Rossi tucked his son in his crib and made sure Mr. Sagan was safely placed under his son's right arm. He caressed the boy gently. "Good night Buddy. Sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite."

The End


End file.
